Crystalfilm
by angelicbullshit
Summary: When General Iroh returns from the war he strikes a deal with legendary sword master Piandao. Piandao will train Zuko; while Iroh will teach Piandao's daughter Kasai how to firebend. After Zuko is banished Kasai jumps up and leaves with him on the journey to capture the Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This fanfiction is titled Crystalfilm after the song "Crystalfilm" by Little Dragon. That song has meaning to this fanfiction and I will say when at that time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

I remember a time and a place when I wasn't stuck on this boat. As a child I dreamed of being with Zuko everyday, but this isn't at all how I expected things to turn out. I still daydream sometimes. I think of Zuko finding the Avatar and regaining his honor so he will finally be happy. That's all I want is for him to be happy.

* * *

 _Roughly 4 years prior_

"But daddy I don't _want_ to play with a boy. Boys are gross!" I groan to my father while vigorously slashing my katana at his stomach only to be blocked by his sword.

"You won't be saying that in a few years. You may be eleven years old now, but wait about five years." My father smirks and mocks me in a high pitched voice "Daddy I want to go on a date! Daddy can I go out with him?"

I stick my tongue out at him and whack at him again with my blade.

"You have to focus Kasai or you really will hurt me," he says cautiously avoiding my swing. "Besides… you'll like this boy."  
I shake my head blocking my father's swing for my left leg, "I doubt it. Who is he anyway?"

My father sits his sword down and motions for me to do the same. "Well my good friend General Iroh got back from the war and we have some things to discuss, so you'll get to meet Fire Prince Zuko."

My jaw drops, "How are you friends with the General? You never told me this daddy!"

He gives me a grin and chuckles, "The story of our friendship is for another time, but guess what else I have in store for you?"  
"What?" I ask eagerly.

"Another reason Iroh and his nephew are coming all this way is because we've made an arrangement. Iroh is a powerful firebender sweetie, and—"

"General Iroh is going to be my firebending teacher!" I shriek with excitement cutting him off.

My father laughs, "Yes, and while you are learning that, I am going to make a fine swordsman out of Prince Zuko."  
"When are they going to get here?" I ask intrigued.

He gives me a smirk again, "I thought you didn't like boys?"  
I kick some dirt his way and he starts laughing.

* * *

 _The Arrival_

"They'll be here soon Kasai; do you need help tying your robes?"

I sigh with defeat looking down at a tangled mess, "Yes sir."

He comes in my room and neatly ties my robes at the waist. "Lucky for you, I picked up a few tricks from your mother."  
I look at the ground, "I wish she'd been able to teach me. I'm never going to get the hang of this."

My father places a hand on my back, "You said the same thing when I first handed you a sword, and I'd say in a few years you'll be as much of a master as I am."

"Really?" I say with a genuine smile.

He nods and a servant runs to the door, "They're here."  
I walk next to my father as straight as I can. When we meet the famous duo we both bow to them at the same time they bow to us. I find this incredible since they're the ones more honorable.

When I rise, my eyes meet Prince Zuko's golden ones and my heart leaps. I never thought I'd meet such a worthy person in my life. He stares back at me and we just blink awkwardly at each other until the adults begin talking.

"Piandao it's been too long my friend," Iroh says holding arms out for a hug.

"Iroh, I'm _so_ sorry to hear about your return," my father says taking the man in is embrace.

When they finish hugging, Iroh gestures to the prince, "Nephew say hello."

The boy stutters a polite, "Hello."

I feel my face reddening, "Hello, it's such an honor to meet you Prince Zuko."

My father interrupts Zuko before he has a chance to reply, "Kasai, why don't you show him around? And when you're finished you two can go out in the gardens and play. The adults need to speak alone."

I nod to my father, "Yes sir."

I give Zuko an awkward look and he follows me down the hallway.

"I can't believe your dad is the legendary Piandao! I thought he was just a myth all these years until Uncle told me I'd get to train with him!"  
"Are you kidding?" I laugh, "Your dad is the son of the Fire Lord! That's the most legendary title of all!"

Zuko shrugs, "I don't know. I'd much rather my dad be a sword master. I don't really see my dad much anymore."

"Why not?" I ask perplexed.

"Well," Zuko rubs the back of his neck. "He's always busy."  
I give him a look of sympathy, "I'm sorry."

Zuko shrugs, "It's alright. I love hanging out with my mom. She's the best there is. Where's your mom?"  
"She um… She died giving birth to me. I never knew her."  
Zuko's face becomes paler, "Oh I'm sorry, I really am. I shouldn't have asked, I—"

I shake my head, "It's okay Prince Zuko. You didn't know."

"You can just call me Zuko. Um what was your name…I forgot."

"Kasai, it means fire."  
"Why are you named fire?" Zuko laughs a bit.

"Well my mom was a firebender but my dad isn't and since my mom died he named me after fire because he felt like I was the last flame my mom made."  
His gold eyes widen, "Wow that's really cool. I don't even know why I'm named Zuko. But my sister Azula is named after our grandfather."

"I'm sure it's after something great," I say with a smile.

Zuko looks around, "Aren't you supposed to be showing me around?"

"I thought this would be more fun," I smirk opening the doors to my father's dojo.

I grab Zuko's wrist and run him over to the wooden cabinet that holds my katana. "This is my katana!"

Zuko looks amazed, "Wow do you know how to fight with it and stuff?"

I sling the sheath over my shoulder and pull out the blade, "Well of course I do. My father _is_ the legendary sword master after all."

"I can't wait to learn!" Zuko said in awe.

"Here you can hold it," I smile handing him the blade. "I wonder what you'll choose."

Zuko shrugs slashing the sword at thin air, "I want something cool!"

"Can you show me some firebending when we go outside?" I ask excited. "I've never seen any in person."  
His gold eyes look at me in shock, "You've never seen firebending?"

I shake my head, "I live on this island with my father and these servants. No firebenders."

Zuko hands me the sword, "Well come on!"  
I put my katana away quickly and I grab Zuko's wrist and we race to the gardens.

"Watch this!" Zuko calls out to me before pushing his hand in the air and making fire soar from the palm.

"You mean I can do _that_?" I ask jaw dropped.

Zuko nods, "If you're a firebender then the possibilities are endless. Have you never tried to do any own your own?"

I shake my head, "My dad used to let me mess with candles, but after I caught the yard on fire he wouldn't let me anymore."

Zuko laughs, "It's not too hard once you get the hang of it. My sister is a prodigy, and I'm barely making it."

"I think you're fantastic!"  
He shrugs, "Wait until you see Uncle!"

Coincidentally enough, Zuko's uncle and my father stepped outside as soon as he said that.

My father smiles, "I see the two of you have become well acquainted with each other. Iroh and I have some news."  
"What is it Uncle?" Zuko says walking next to me.

General Iroh smiles as well, "Piandao and I have made the decision that every weekend the two of us will travel here to stay. Zuko and I will arrive here in time for dinner on Friday. We'll wake at dawn Saturday and while Piandao readies the dojo, the three of us will meditate in the morning light. Then we'll eat breakfast and I'll teach Kasai how to firebend; while Piandao will teach Zuko the ways of the sword. Then we'll take a break for lunch, and Piandao and I will have our time while the two of you will have yours. Then after dinner we'll ready for bed and Zuko and I will leave at dawn on Sunday."

I nod my head, "I can't wait!"

"Dinner will be ready soon so you children go clean up." My father says turning away with Iroh.

"I think I'm going to like this," Zuko says outstretching a hand to me.

I shake it, confirming our friendship. "Me too, Prince."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you human that took the time to read this! Please leave a review letting me know if it's good. Because if it isn't I'm taking it down and accepting my defeat as a fanfiction writer haha. I thought Kasai's background and all was a great idea for an OC, and I have really great ideas for this fanfiction. I really hope you enjoyed it enough to follow/fave and review. I plan to upload chapter two tomorrow if this gets feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everyday I think Zuko will relax and we'll get off this ship. Even if it's just for a little while. Iroh and I have both come to the conclusion the only way we'll stop is if the Avatar somehow does come back. Until then we'll be searching until we die. I constantly worry about Zuko, and I take care of him as much as I can. But nothing will relieve him from the trauma his own father gave him.

* * *

 _Roughly 1 year prior_

"Scared because I'm a girl?" I shout angrily throwing a fireball at Zuko's skull.

"Oh wait," I smirk when he defends it with a kick of his leg. "You can't be scared of a girl when you dress like one _ponytail_."

Zuko glares at me clearly enraged, _good_.

"Remember no firebending, just you and that sword."

"I know fire girl!" He shouts back through clenched teeth.

"Doesn't look like you do! You kicked that fire ball back at me with your feet. Looks like firebending to me!"  
Zuko's knuckles turn white around his dual broadswords as he runs at me with anger. I wait patiently before kicking fire straight at his chest. To this he jumps over the fire and hits it back at me with his swords—which is still technically firebending, but whatever.

"Okay you two stop before you kill each other!" Piandao yells at us when one of Zuko's broadswords comes awfully close to my neck and fire starts up in my throat.

Zuko drops his swords and I swallow the flame.

"Good match birthday boy," I smile before kissing him on the cheek.

He blushes, "Yeah you too. I can't believe I'm already thirteen!"  
"I know! Two years of this and I still eagerly wait for every weekend."  
"Is it just so you can see me?" Zuko flirts.

I punch him in the gut, "Something like that."

* * *

 _The Agni Kai_

"Zuko wrote you a letter," my father says throwing the parchment at me one early Tuesday morning.

I quickly read it and look at my father with worry, "He said that Fire Lord Azulon turned up dead, but not before granting his father the title of Fire Lord instead of Iroh. He also said his mother is gone. He wants to know if I can make a trip up there."

My father barely considers it before saying, "This is something I'd like to speak to Iroh about anyway. Pack some things. Also write him back and tell him we're on our way. I'll fetch the hawk."  
My eyes begin to water as I write Zuko a brief response. I send it off and can barely get my mind off the matter as I try to focus on what to pack. I thought my first trip off this island would be on exciting, happy events. Not out of fear for Zuko.

The boat ride is a long one and my father invites me to a game of Pai Sho. It does little to ease my mind, but I attempt to play anyway. My father is really excellent at the game. I've only ever seen him lose to Iroh, who is even more talented. They both treasure the white lotus piece, but I'm not sure why. It seems nearly useless to me.

"Why do you and Iroh like that piece so much?"

My father smiles softly, "One day I'll tell you, and then you'll treasure it just as much."

"Why can't you tell me now?"  
"There's a time and a place for everything my dear, and now is neither the time nor the place for such a thing."  
I groan and walk to the front of the ship. Staring at the water makes me nauseous to the point I go lay down.

My father comes in a few hours later, "We've arrived. Iroh and Zuko are waiting for us."

I grab my bag and run into Zuko's arms. "Are you okay?"

Zuko hugs me tight, "I wish I knew where she was Kasai. I feel so empty without her. Do you think she's even alive?"

I nod my head into the crook of his neck, "I think she's alive and misses you just as much."  
"Oh so is this your girlfriend?" a sneering voice behind me says.

Zuko releases me, "She's not my girlfriend. This is Kasai. My best friend. Kasai, this is my sister Azula."  
I smile and bow, "I've heard so much about you and how talented you are. It's an honor."  
She smirks at me, "Thank you, my brother never shuts up about you either. I was almost positive he told me he really liked you."

Zuko's eyes widen, "No I did not! Shut up Azula!"  
Azula shrugs her shoulders, "Okay ZuZu, I'm going home now."

I giggle, "ZuZu? That's worse than Ponytail."

His gold eyes peer down on me, "Don't make me regret asking you to visit me."  
I laugh, "You're funny, you know that ZuZu?"  
"Don't call me that, fire girl!" Zuko says laughing now.

We follow Iroh into his division of the Palace and he fixes us all a calming cup of Jasmine tea. I hear distinct worried whispers between my father and Iroh. Hearing these whispers makes Zuko and me even more worried.

"Can I go to the war meeting tonight Uncle?" Zuko asks disrupting their whispers.

"You know you can't get into that unless you're invited nephew."

"But I'm old enough and I'm the Prince and my opinions should matter."  
Iroh sighs, "I can get you in, but you must promise to sit still and not say a word. Just listen, okay?"

"I promise Uncle." Zuko stands up and nudges me to follow him to his room across the palace.

"I'm going to get answers tonight," he says once we're inside. "I'm going to figure out what my father is planning and maybe even what happened to my mother."  
"You really think you're going to figure all that out by attending one meeting?"

"It's worth a try," Zuko shrugs. "I don't have another option."

I nod my head at him, "Be sure to follow your Uncle's rules and don't speak out."

"Don't worry about me, just get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

I nod my head again, "Can you walk me back to Iroh's? I don't exactly remember how to get there."

Zuko looks around his room, "What's wrong with my room?"

I look at him dumbfounded, "You're a boy!"  
Zuko rubs the back of his neck, "Oh right, um… follow me."

* * *

"Wake up Kasai!" Is not the most pleasurable way to wake up, but I'm up needless to say.

"What?" I groan rolling over to see Zuko standing in the door frame.

"I messed up," he says sitting on the bed with his hands in his long hair. I've never seen Zuko with his hair down until now.

"What do you mean?" I scramble to a sitting position.

He looks at me with terror, "I know that I wasn't supposed to speak out of turn last night, but—"

"Zuko!" I hit him with a pillow. "What did you say?"  
He turns towards me now clutching the pillow, "They were going to sacrifice a whole military division! The thought of innocent men being killed by the country they love and defend made me sick; I _had_ to say something!"  
"And what happened?"

Zuko gulps, "I was challenged to an Agni Kai."

My eyes widen, "Who are you going against?"

"The general who I spoke out against. I'm positive I can take him, but I don't know if I can win. But I have to try."

I wring his neck with a hug, "Don't let him hurt you."  
"I'm going to go practice with Uncle until an hour before I have to fight the man. If I'm being honest, I'm scared out of my mind. I've never had to do something like this." Zuko says hugging me back.

"I can trash talk you from the stands if you need me to Ponytail." I joke trying to lighten the mood.

Zuko shakes his loose hair in my face, "I didn't even wear a ponytail and you still call me that!"  
I nod my head, "It's that or ZuZu."

Zuko laughs and walks out of my room.

* * *

"Be careful out there, okay?"

"Don't worry, I've got this."

Zuko turns away from me, and I panic, "Wait Zuko come back!"

He turns back towards me and I pull him in to me as I kiss him full on the lips. He looks surprised at first but closes his eyes and kisses me back.

"What was that for?" He asks in shock when I pull away.

I look him in his golden eyes, "You've got this, right?"

Zuko nods, "Right."

I head over to where Iroh and my father stand. My father puts an arm around me and whispers in my ear.

"I saw that kiss. What happened to _boys are gross_?"

I giggle, "Zuko's an exception."

From the corner of my eye, I see Iroh smile at my father.

Zuko walks onto the platform looking ready. But when my eyesight moves to the other end of the platform my jaw drops with horror.

Fire Lord Ozai, Zuko's own father, stands ready to compete in an Agni Kai. I hear Zuko's cries as he pleads his father not to do this. I hear Ozai's shouts as he demands Zuko fight. I watch my best friend drop to his knees begging his father, but Ozai says something I'll never forget.

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher."

Zuko's screams of pain were too much for me. I turn into my father's robes and cry knowing Zuko is being tortured behind me. Ozai finishes and declares he had lost all honor and banishes Zuko. Ozai declares the only way Zuko could return with honor is to capture the Avatar.

His father and many people in the crowd left and I was the first to run to Zuko's side. I helped him off the ground and he was screaming and crying.

Zuko's left eye is burned to the point of no return. His flesh is melted against his eye socket. Ozai was generous enough to spare the eye. But the flesh around it will forever be scarred. I can see the bone of his eye socket for there is no skin left. He's lucky if it will grow back.

I hold him in my arms and he mumbles in-between cries. I'm not sure what he says because I'm crying too.

Iroh picks the boy off the ground and my father grabs my hand. We rush Zuko to a nurse and she fixes him up to the best of her abilities.

Zuko sleeps in Iroh's bed when we get back. Iroh makes the three of us a cup of Jasmine tea and we sip on it in silence, occasionally disturbed by Zuko's winces of pain which send me to tears.

"I'll have a small crew take us out when he wakes up tomorrow. I'm not leaving him on his own. I'll try to see it as a vacation." Iroh says with no smile at all, which is rare for him.

I lift my head and stare at him, "Take me with you, _please_. I want to be with him."

Iroh looks at me with sympathy, "I'm not the one you should be asking."  
I beg my father, "Dad please! I know I'm not a master at the katana yet, and I know I haven't perfected my firebending. But I can't leave Zuko. I love him—not romantically. But I love him in the way I love you, and Iroh. He is my family, and I will do _anything_ to protect him. If I don't go with him I may never see him again. Please, you must understand this."  
My father sits down his cup of tea and stares at me, "I was going to recommend you go, but you started pleading and I didn't want to interrupt you."  
My eyes gleam, "Is this a—?"

"Yes," my father nods his head. "I trust Iroh with my life, and I also trust him with yours. I know you will be safe with him. I just hope one day I'm able to see you again."

I begin to cry for what seems like the millionth time today, "You will see me again, I promise. I love you so much dad."

I stand up and the two of us hug for what seems like the longest time.

Iroh coughs, "I'll gather the crew at dawn and when Zuko awakes we'll head out. We'll take you home first Piandao, and while we're there Kasai can pack her things and you two can say your goodbyes—or so longs rather. I'm certain you two will see each other again."

My father nods his head, "In the meantime let's get some rest."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter! Also thank you for the review and thank those of you that followed and favorited my story! It means a lot! I'm uploading this chapter sooner than I thought I would, but regardless I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and follow/fave if you haven't already! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We've been traveling—or _searching_ —for nearly three years and we've found no clues what-so-ever. No one can bring up the idea to Zuko that there is no Avatar anymore. He simply won't have it. And I understand him completely, but at the same time it's just so aggravating. Days like this make me remember the first days of our journey.

* * *

 _The Journey_

"We're going to have to cut your hair," my father says to Zuko on the ride back to my island.

Zuko makes an attempt at pulling his singed hair into a familiar ponytail, "As much as I want to argue, you're right." He looks at me, "Will you do it?"

I nod my head and grab the razor and right before I shave a line through his hair he stops me.

"Wait. Pull what you can in a ponytail and shave around it."

I look at him with confusion, "So you're going to be bald with a ponytail in the center."

He only nods.

"That is going to look so stupid Zuko."

He turns his head to face me, "Well if you shave off my ponytail, what else would you call me?"

I roll my eyes, pull his hair in a ponytail, and shave around it. "This is going to look ridiculous you know?"

Zuko shrugs, "I don't care."

When I'm done Zuko pats his bald head and then feels the ponytail. "It's different…"

I give him a small smile, "It's kind of cute."

He gets up and looks at himself in the mirror in the bathroom and doesn't say anything about how he looks. "Thank you."

I hug him from behind and look at his bandage in the mirror. "You don't have to thank me."

Zuko shakes his head and faces me. "Not for the haircut. I meant for coming with me. It means a lot."

"I couldn't leave you behind." I smile.

"Come on Kasai," my father says in the doorframe. "We've arrived."

Zuko follows me off the ship and helps me pack my belongings. I feel weird leaving home. I've lived here all thirteen years of my life and now I don't know when or if I'll ever see this place again. Everything is happening so soon and it all just seems so surreal.

A cough at my door startles me. Zuko and I both turn around to my father holding out two wrapped objects. He hands one to me and one to Zuko.

"I think both of you have earned these. Keep up the good work."

Zuko looks thrilled, "Are these my broadswords?"

My father smiles and takes the two of us into an embrace.

Zuko bows, "Thank you Master Piandao, it's been an honor training with you."

My father puts a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "It's been more of an honor to train someone like you. Take care of my daughter out there and remember what I taught you."

"I will sir, I promise."

* * *

I hug my father for what seems like the longest time before he ushers me to get on the ship. His voice rings through my head as the ship is moving away from the island. My eyes sting with tears as the island grows smaller and smaller from my view.

"I'm proud of you Kasai," Iroh says walking next to me.

I quickly wipe my tears, "Why?"

He smiles in that way Iroh always does, "You gave up your home and family to help the person you love. That takes courage."

I just stare into the water, "Do you really think we'll find the Avatar?"

Iroh shrugs, "Life is a funny thing. It'll take us where we're supposed to go."

"That didn't answer my question," I say looking at him funny.

"Honestly I think the Avatar is gone. He has been for almost a hundred years. But until Zuko gets his mind around that or the Avatar turns up, we'll be looking."

"Where's our first stop?"

Zuko's voice is heard now, "We're going to scout each of the four Air Temples. After that we'll just ride around until something happens."

"In the meantime," Iroh says with a grin. "Let's eat. I got a very good cook to serve us."

* * *

Zuko's screams wake me up with a jolt. I rush down the hall and throw his door open. He sits upright in his bed drenched with sweat, a hand clutching at his bandaged eye.

"It was just a nightmare, I'm fine." He says between heavy breaths.

I sit next to him on his bed, "I'm so sorry Zuko."

He shakes his head at me, "I just can't believe my father would do such a thing. All my life I've only wanted him to love me. Azula's better than me at everything and I am so sick of it. My mother was the only one in my family that acted like I was important. And now she's gone, and so am I. You hear all these tales on how the firstborn son is praised and loved most in a family, but not me. The prince of the Fire Nation is hated by his own father. And I don't understand what I did that was so wrong that he could hate me enough to banish me. What did I do Kasai?"

Zuko's crying now, "I can't even cry because it burns my eye too bad."

I hug him with every ounce in me, "You didn't do anything Zuko. You are perfect. Your mother saw that, Iroh sees that, and so do I and my dad. Your father is just a mean man. I don't know why he treated you this way, but we will find the Avatar and we will show him how worthy you are."

He nods into my shoulder, "We will."

* * *

The Air Temples leave us clueless and Zuko decides to travel to the North Pole. He confuses the Northern Lights for a sign of the Avatar's return and I've never seen him angrier when he realizes that he was wrong.

Zuko begins to get more aggressive each and every day. When we sword practice he has almost cut me several times. He used to feel bad and apologize; now he says nothing. Zuko throws fireballs at me without even a thought they might actually hit me. When I redirect them away from him he only gets angrier because I don't even try to hit him. And when I say I don't actually want to hurt him, smoke comes out of his nose.

Both of us have grown exceedingly strong for a couple of fourteen year olds. Iroh has us training heavy everyday. He says we must prepare for when we encounter the Avatar because he will be the most powerful person and nearly impossible to defeat.

Amidst Zuko's rage we've become closer than I ever thought we would. We sleep in the same bed most nights because of Zuko's nightmares. If I don't sleep next to him and he has one I come running in there. If I'm beside him he tends to sleep better anyway.

We're headed to the South Pole now and I really hope we find something, or that Zuko realizes this is a waste of time. Because a year of this voyage is already taking a toll on Zuko's personality and I would hate to see him in a few years.

* * *

 **AN: The next chapter they will be caught up in the present. And by present I men The Boy in the Iceberg. Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews-and if you haven't done those things than please do! I meant to upload this chapter yeaterday but I procrastinated and watched Orange is the New Black instead. I start colorguard camp Monday so there may not be a chapter for a week, but I'll try my best. I really hope this isn't boring or stupid. I feel like it is, but I don't know. Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Do you see that?" Zuko asks with excitement.

"How could I not?" I ask rhetorically, staring at the lights.

"That's him, that's the Avatar! I know it!"

"Zuko," Iroh consults. "You said that last time at the North Pole. Don't get too excited."

"No Uncle that is the Avatar. I'm about to regain my honor. Tell the Captain to follow those lights."

Iroh walks away and Zuko's arms are around me. "We found him Kasai!"

I kiss him on the lips, "Now we just have to get him."

"You two need to rest," Iroh says breaking the moment. "If that is the Avatar you will be in-store for the fight of your lives, and you'll need all the rest you can get."

"No Uncle we need to practice more. We only know the basics. You need to teach us advanced techniques."

Iroh sighs, "You two know plenty. We will train at dawn as usual, but for now go rest. Please."

I grab Zuko's hand and lead him to the sleeping chambers of the ship. "He's right we do need to rest. Tomorrow will be a big day."

Zuko looks at me up and down, "We can rest later. I know something else that's going to be big."

I laugh, "That had to be the cheesiest sex line you've ever made."

He picks me up and throws me on his bed laughing with me.

"What if someone hears us?" I say pulling his body on me.

Zuko kisses me briefly before shaking his head, "Who gives a damn? We found the Avatar. Let's celebrate."

* * *

Zuko wakes up earlier than I do. "Wake up fire girl!"

I lay my head on his muscular chest, "Why? It's not even dawn yet."

He sits up forcing me to sit up as well. "I was thinking about how when I capture the Avatar and I take him back to my father… Is my father really going to welcome me with open arms or is he going to take the Avatar from me and leave me banished?"

I set a hand on his arm in comfort, "Your father is a lot of things, but he isn't a liar. If he says he'll restore your right at the throne if you capture the Avatar then he will."

"I'm ready to go home. I'm ready for the Fire Nation to see me as a worthy prince and not dishonorable scum."

"You're a pretty worthy prince to me," I say giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Why are you so good to me?" Zuko says with a soft smile that he only gives me.

"Because you deserve it," I say pulling his lips towards mine.

* * *

When dawn breaks we meditate in the early sun with Iroh, then we eat breakfast.

"I was thinking you two should skip sword practice for the day and just focus on firebending. I thought of some techniques to teach you two that might come in handy today. These techniques are going to be difficult. Just remember to breathe and focus, anger will get you nowhere." Iroh directs that last part at Zuko.

Zuko glares down at his Uncle and doesn't say a word.

"Let's get to it then!" I jump up and grab Zuko's hand pulling him away from the table.

* * *

"Focus ZuZu!" I mock watching Zuko struggle.

Fire erupts from his throat, "Don't call me that!"

"Calm down and focus," Iroh instructs.

Zuko shakes his head, takes a deep breath, and performs the sequence again—this time almost perfect.

"Good job nephew," Iroh starts but is interrupted by Zuko's shouts.

"That was _not_ a good job. I messed the kick up. Why can you get it on the first try and I can't?" he singles me out.

"Because I don't fuel my fire with rage like you do Ponytail. Think of something else when you fight."

"Like _what_? The whole reason for me to learn this move is to capture the Avatar so my father will accept me. I have no reason not to be enraged."

"Think of me then, I don't know."

Zuko rolls his eyes, "I don't think love is going to capture the Avatar, Kasai."

"Oh so you love me?" I say crossing my arms flirtatiously.

"Enough." Iroh sighs, "Why don't you stop trying to think of something and just calm yourself down. When you firebend it's much like meditation. You have to be calm and at peace with yourself. And I know you are able to meditate without anger getting in the way, I've seen it. So take some deep breaths and try the routine again calmly."

Zuko nods and gets in first position. I watch as he breathes. His chest goes in slowly then his mouth opens as his lungs exhale. He opens his golden eyes and then I see serenity disappear with rage as soon as he starts a flame. Iroh shakes his head with disappointment, but surprisingly Zuko manages to perfect the technique.

"You didn't hold back your rage I see, but at least you did it right," Iroh says bowing to the banished prince. "You two practice I'm going to lie down before we arrive."

"I thought you did a great job," I smile hugging his sweat covered chest.

He hugs me back, "Thank you. I really tried to not use anger, but it's almost as if I couldn't bend without the rage."

"It's okay, you did it and that's all that matters." I say releasing him.

"Come on, let's try it together!" Zuko smirks getting back in first position.

* * *

After another hour of practicing, Zuko decides to go up and look through the telescope to scout our surroundings. Suddenly an explosion is heard in the distance.

"What was that?" I ask jumping out of my skin.

Zuko's eyes widen as if he discovered gold. "That was a flare from an old Fire Nation Warship." His looks through the telescope again and I see a dangerous smile creep up on his face.

"Kasai, go wake my Uncle. I'll inform the Captain of our next destination. We've found the Avatar."

* * *

Our ship makes it to the Southern Water Tribe faster than I expected to arrive. As I put my long jet black hair into a familiar topknot, I take a minute to stare at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. It scares me how much I look like my father. Dark skin, dark hair, and the overall shape of my face.

But one thing stands out about my features that doesn't belong to my father, sea green eyes—just like my mother. The dark eye shadow and cat winged eyeliner I wear brings out the mesmerizing green even more.

Instead of full out tactical armor like Zuko prepares himself in, I dress more simplified—like Iroh. A sleeveless maroon shirt that wraps around my body and ties together with a golden tassel, well-fitting black pants, a short maroon loincloth armor with gold trim, and calf high black leather boots with gold trim.

I also wear maroon lipstick that shows the fullness of my lips and brings out the maroon of my outfit. I have also taken the time to paint my fingernails black. A gold band in the shape of a dragon wraps around my left arm, and light maroon tactical armor rests at my shoulders. My maroon katana sling sets across my back so I have perfect reach to the blade

As I stare into the mirror I notice how fit I have gotten from the past few years of heavy training. I'm not frighteningly muscular, but for being fifteen, I'm greater than average. I wonder if I'm as great as a firebender as my mother. I only hope I have made her proud.

"Are you re—" Zuko starts standing in the doorway. But when I turn around, my looks catch him off guard. "Wow."

"Yes I'm ready," I smirk at him.

"Why don't you ever dress this sexy when it's just us?" Zuko says pinning me to the sink.

I put my arms around the heavy armor on his shoulders, "Because if I looked like this all the time we'd never get anything done."

Zuko grins, "Oh we'd get something done, _trust me_."

I take his helmet off and give him a long kiss before pulling away, "We better get going. We can get that _something_ done later."

Zuko places his helmet back on and I follow him to the ship deck and he turns towards me, "Are you accompanying me, or staying up here with Iroh? It's your choice."

"I'm going with you," I say resting a hand on his shoulder.

He nods at me with a look of gratitude and he signals the captain to let down the bridge. We descend, myself right behind Zuko, and a small fleet of soldiers behind me. Before we even make it to the soft snow at the bottom, a boy about my age charges towards Zuko. Zuko barely reacts; he simply backhands him off the bridge. The boy then scurries to his tribe.

Once we set foot in the snow, Zuko glances around until he spots the girl he saw in the telescope. I follow Zuko with distance as he approaches her.

"Where is the Avatar?" he peers at her with intimidation.

She looks at him with utmost fear, "I…I don't know."

He shakes his head at her and grabs an elderly woman from the small tribe and shouts to them, "I demand the Avatar! I know you're hiding him! He would be about this age and would be able to master all four elements! Where is he? Give him to me and nobody gets hurt!"

Suddenly the same boy threw a boomerang at Zuko. It hit his helmet infuriating Zuko. I draw my blade and go after the boy as Zuko continues to threaten the tribe.

"I can't fight a girl!" the boy exclaims.

"Well then this will be an easy defeat for me," I grimace.

But the boy throws his boomerang at Zuko and hits him again on the back of his helmet. Zuko drops the elderly woman and turns towards the boy who refused to fight me. Flames erupt from his hands and he screams threats to burn down the whole village.

Before anything happens though, a kid rams into Zuko riding on an otter-penguin. Zuko regains his footing and looks at the kid with anger.

"Looking for me?" the kid exclaims.

"Wait— _you're_ the Avatar? But you're just a kid!"

The Avatar shrugs, "And you're just a teenager."

Zuko scowls and throws a series of fireballs at him, only to be blocked by the kid's powerful Airbending.

Suddenly the kid stops and looks around at the water tribe and turns towards us, "If I surrender, do you promise to leave this village alone?"

I look at Zuko and nod my head and Zuko in turn nods back. "Yes."

I sling my katana and before walking on the ship I give a glare to the boy that refused to fight me for simply being a girl.

"Sexist pig." I mutter to him before climbing aboard.

"Guards, take him away! And keep a close watch on him at all times! Uncle, take his glider and make sure he won't find it! Kasai, come with me," Zuko commands.

He smiles at me with all teeth and grabs my hand leading me to his bedroom. I giggle as Zuko throws his helmet to the floor and pins me against his wall.

"Now," Zuko says in-between kissing my neck. "I'll have to take care of you."

I fight my way to kiss him, but he pulls away and pushes me against the wall harder.

"I'm in charge here," he smirks kissing me hard and biting my bottom lip as he pulls away.

Before we can go much further a knock on the door is heard followed by a, "Sir!"

Zuko releases me and opens his door to the guard. "I'm busy, what do you need?"

"The Avatar has escaped."

Zuko's fists ball up and fire escapes his knuckles as he rushes out the room. I quickly follow after him. The Avatar rushes in a room and Zuko rushes in directly after and slams the door shut. I stand outside the door, katana prepared, and wait.

"Please Agni, give Zuko the strength to capture him." I close my eyes and pray for the first time in years.

Suddenly the door swings open and the Avatar rushes out but as I go to slice him, he sends a powerful gust of air knocking me down and sliding me far down the hall. I scramble to my feet and sprint towards the kid.

Just as he sets up his regained glider to escape, Zuko clutches his ankle. Unable to retain balance, they both come crashing down. I make it to the deck just in time to see an enormous flying bison come swooping down carrying the boy that wouldn't fight me, and the girl Zuko saw accidentally send the flare. When I look back down, Zuko is sending fireball after fireball at the Avatar, I pitch in as I rush to Zuko's aid. We manage to knock the boy overboard and Zuko sends me a quick hopeful gleam before turning his attention back to the Avatar.

For a second I think Zuko and I have killed him, but the arrows on the Avatar begin to glow and the water around him starts to swirl. I send Zuko a quick look of shock before looking at the water once more. The Avatar began to rise with the water and placed himself on deck. But when he did, all the excess water sent everyone on deck flying off.

I struggle to find surface, but Zuko grabs my arm and begins to pull the both of us on board again. The boy that refused to fight me kicks Zuko rather hard in the forehead, sending the both of us flying into the water again. Zuko and I quickly grab the chain to the ship's anchor and take a second to catch our breath. Iroh helps us on board, but we're too late.

The Avatar has escaped.

"We can shoot down the bison, come on!" Zuko yells for Iroh and I to help. I conjure up every ounce of strength in me to help Zuko and Iroh. But our fireball is quickly thrown back by one of the Avatar's gusts of wind.

The fire hits an immense wall of ice and plummets half of our ship in snow. The flying bison escapes holding the Avatar, and Zuko falls to his knees.

I stand about a foot behind him as he instructs the soldiers to dig the ship out.

"Zuko…" I start, but I'm not sure what to say.

He only shakes his head, "Don't. I vow to never underestimate the Avatar again."

* * *

 **AN: Well I finished Colorguard Camp and it was a success! I have Band Camp plus my birthday the first week of August so I'm going to try to fit in as many chapters as I can from now until then because that week will be a dead zone as well. I can't believe all the follows and favorites I'm getting for this story! Thank you all SO much! Please review (and follow/fave if you haven't already) and let me know how you like this chapter! I'll have the next chapter to you asap!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Our ship was too damaged to continue the journey, so Zuko decided to make it as far as a Fire Nation controlled harbor just off the coast of the southwest Earth Kingdom.

"Zuko, aren't you worried we might lose the Avatar's trail?" Iroh asked as Zuko pushed the repairmen to fasten their work.

"Don't mention the Avatar! Once word gets out that he's returned, everyone in the Fire Nation will be searching for him."

Suddenly another voice is herd, "Searching for who?"

My eyes widen and Zuko looks frantic for help.

Iroh steps forward, "Captain Zhao, how lovely to see you here."

"It's _commander_ now. What are you doing on my harbor? And who's this?"

Zuko steps in front of me, "My ship needs repairs. And this is my girlfriend, Kasai."

Zhao's eyes widen when he announces my name, "Kasai? Are you the daughter of the legendary sword master Piandao?"

I smile and step forward next to Zuko, "Yes I am."

"It's an honor to be in your presence," Zhao says with a short bow. Then his attention is directed towards Zuko once more, "So how was your ship damaged?"

Zuko glances at Iroh for help, "Why don't you tell him Uncle?"

Iroh gives a short laugh to stall time for creating a lie. "Well… you see, we crashed into an Earth Kingdom ship"

Zhao looks at us with suspicion, "Crashed into an Earth Kingdom ship, eh? Well why don't the three of you join me for a drink and you can tell me all the fascinating details?"

Zuko glares at him, "We don't have time for a drink." He then grabs my arm and begins to drag me away. But Iroh stops him.

"Nephew, we have plenty of time. We'd all be happy to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

"As a matter of fact I do, come this way."

Zuko clenches my hand and I rub circles in his palm trying to calm him. He loosens his grip but I can tell he is still angry.

Commander Zhao orders a servant of his to prepare us some ginseng tea. "My crew and I have great plans to take over this section of the Earth Kingdom. We're going to ambush them when the time is right and kill any civilian that refuses to obey me."

Zuko rolls his eyes and slams down his cup of tea, "That is _not_ going to work. You're going to end up killing the entire town because no one is going to listen to you."

Zhao looks impressed with Zuko's actions. "Have you learned nothing about speaking out? No wonder your father banished you. And if you are going to talk about my well thought out plan being faulty, I'd love to see where the Avatar is. Oh that's right, your plans didn't work either. Or _have_ you found anything?"

"No. We've found nothing." Zuko all but spits in his face while clenching his fists.

"I didn't expect anything different. So why don't you elaborate how your ship wrecked?"

Zuko shakes his head and glares at me to follow him as he stands up to leave. I do as he expects but when we approach the door the guards stop us.

"Commander, we interrogated their crew like you said to and they confirmed Zuko found the Avatar but let him escape."

Both mine and Zuko's eyes widen and we turn back towards Zhao who just stares at us in disappointment. "What would your father think? You let a child escape from your entire crew."

Zuko lashes at him, "That was my first mistake. I underestimated his power, and you shouldn't be ignorant enough to do the same. I'm going to continue my search and I will capture him."

Zhao laughs, "No, I'm taking over this hunt."

Zuko's fists light up in flames and he lets out a scream as he jumps at Zhao. The guards step forward immediately and Zuko stops in his tracks.

Zhao smirks and stares at me, "Keep those two in here. Take her with me."

My heart echoes through my chest with fear and I shake my head.

"No you will _not_ take her!" Zuko screams. When one of the guards attempts to grab me I pull my katana out on them. Zuko steps in front of me and Iroh begins to consult Zhao.

"You have no business taking her, Commander. Leave her be."

Zhao shakes his head, "I just want to have a chat. After all, her father is legendary. Leave your blade Kasai."

I hesitate for a moment before handing my blade to Zuko. "I'll be okay."

He cups my cheek with his spare hand, "If he hurts you I'll never be able to forgive myself."

I kiss him quickly, "I'll be fine. I promise. Nobody fucks with me."

Zuko forces a smile and Iroh gives me a nod that says, "Be careful." I nod back.

Zhao leads me to another tent and the guards stand by the door once we enter.

"Make yourself at home," he says gesturing to the place.

"Pretty hard to do that when I'm being held here against my will."

Zhao says nothing about my defying statement. Instead he offers me tea, which I decline knowing he could have slipped something in my cup.

"Suit yourself," he shrugs taking a sip of the steaming stuff.

I sit across from him and decide if he's not going to start a conversation that I would. "Why did you bring me here?"

He sits down his cup, "I told you, I wanted to talk. Your father, Piandao, how is he?"

Suddenly I'm filled with regret. I haven't written him a letter in over a year. I don't let Zhao know this. "He's fine."

He glares at me, "Does he still train people?"

"Only the ones he thinks are truly worthy."

"Did he train you?"

I nod. "I like to think I'm a master at the katana. But I know I'll never be as great as him."

"Your father was a brilliant soldier in the war. He had so much potential, it's a shame he left. Did he ever tell you of his days in battle?"

I nod my head, "He told me he grew tired of fighting and left to find himself. Then he moved to Shu Jing and married my mother—now passed—and had me."

"The Fire Nation Army tried for years to arrest him, but somehow he always defeated them with that one sword. We finally gave up on him. I'm sure being his daughter you're just as great of a warrior as him."

I don't say anything so Zhao continues. "How did you end up with Zuko?"

I think my answer thoroughly. Zhao doesn't know I'm a fire bender so I don't want to give him that information. Nor does he know Zuko is skilled with the dual broadswords, so I make up something. "My father and I traveled to the festival they always have on the palace grounds every year. I had begged him for so many years and he finally gave in. I met Zuko and we became instant friends from there. I was in town again when he was banished and I begged to go with him. We started dating not too long into our journey."

Zhao must sense the lie in my story because he just glares at me, "You could have any man in the Fire Nation yet you choose the banished prince. Why?"

"He wasn't the banished prince when I met him. Nor did I only see him as royalty. I saw him as a friend, someone that was fun to be around. Then I fell in love with him."

He rolls his eyes, "Zuko is nothing more than an angst filled child. You could do so much better."

"You're wrong. Zuko is a determined man that will stop at nothing to get his honor back."

"Maybe if he wasn't such a brat he wouldn't have lost it in the first place. He will never be honorable again."

I shake my head with fury, "We'll see."

"Does Zuko treat you right?"

I slam my fist on the table, "Why are you asking me these things?"

Zhao leans forward and gives me a sly grin, "I have a proposition for you Kasai. Abandon those outcasts that sit in the tent next to us. Join my crew. I'll place you right beside me and together we will find the Avatar We will be drowned with riches and glory. You could even earn a title. _General Kasai_. How does that sound?"

I scowl at him, "No. I will never join you."

Commander Zhao shrugs, "Don't say I didn't offer you. When I capture the Avatar myself and your _boyfriend_ is forever banished alongside his disappointment of an uncle for accompanying him. You could have it all if you stand with me. Last chance."

"I said no. Zuko will regain his honor and when he sits upon his rightful place on the throne I will make sure you are thrown from your stupid title for insulting him."

Zhao rolls his eyes, "Guards, take her back with the others."

I don't fight the guards as they return me to the tent with Zuko and Iroh. Once I'm shoved inside, Zuko runs to me, embracing me.

"What did he want? Did he hurt you?"

I shake my head, "No I'm okay. He talked to me about my father and then asked how we met. I didn't tell him the truth. Then he kept asking why I was with you even though you've lost everything. Then he kept pressuring me to abandon the two of you and join him. He said he could make me a general. He promised fame and fortune. But I was shaking with anger. He said so many things about you, Zuko. I hate him!"

Iroh fixes me a cup of tea and as I sip on it Zuko begins pacing back and forth.

"How long is he going to keep us here?"

"Zuko sit down," his uncle insists, but he ignores him.

"Iroh, Zhao said you were a disappointment. Why's that?" I ask as Zuko continues to pace.

Iroh takes another sip of tea and lets out a sigh, "He's talking about my defeat at Ba Sing Se. I gave up after my son Lu Ten died."

"It's not likely you would have been able to take over Ba Sing Se anyway. You had been there for ages. It was time to leave anyway."

Iroh smiles at my consideration towards his defeat. "I'm sorry about your son."

"Thank you Kasai," Iroh says placing a hand on my shoulder.

Before I can say anything, Commander Zhao walks in. Zuko stops pacing and glares at him with rage.

"My search party is almost ready to set sail on _my_ search to capture the Avatar. I'll release the three of you once we've left"

"I'm going to capture the Avatar before you!" Zuko shouts forcefully.

Zhao only laughs, "I have hundreds of war ships under my command, while you only have a small crew! You know, your father would have left you come home by now, Avatar or no Avatar, But all Ozai sees in you is failure."

Zuko's eyes all but explode with rage, "We'll settle this at sunset with an Agni Kai!"

Zhao smirks, "Alright, it should be an easy victory for me. It's a shame the Fire Lord won't be here to watch me humiliate you…again."

At that he leaves the tent and I look at Zuko with shock. Iroh shakes his head, "Zuko, don't you remember the last time you dueled against a fire bending master?"

Zuko places a hand on his scar, "I'll never forget."

* * *

 **AN: I debated putting the Agni Kai in this chapter, but I decided against it because I just wrote this and I don't feel like writing anymore nor d I want to delay all of you a chapter for another day. I am SO thankful to each of you that have followed, favorited, and reviewed this story! It means so much! I didn't get this chapter up as fast as I wanted because I've just been really tired. But I have been plotting it out so I'm pretty confident with the way it'll turn out. Hopefully I can get the next chapter to you guys soon! Thank you again, and if you haven't followed, favorited, or reviewed please do so! It helps a lot!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I can't believe you're doing this!" I shout at Zuko.

"What, you don't think I'll win do you?" He glares at me.

"It's not that I don't. I know you're powerful Zuko but Zhao is much older and much more experienced than you. Even if you do win you're bound to get hurt."

Zuko continues to glare at me, "Maybe if you weren't such a coward you'd understand!"

My mouth drops and Iroh steps forward, "Zuko!"

I shake my head and walk so close to Zuko that our noses are touching, "You're wrong. If I was a coward I never would have joined you on this trip. If I was a coward I would have stayed home and sent you love letters every week. Don't you _ever_ call me a coward again. But you know what I think about you?"

Zuko crosses his arms, "Go on and say it."

"You're so full of pride that you think you can do these things, but you just _can't_!" I all but spit out.

Zuko looks genuinely hurt but he tries to hide it, "You really think that?"

My throat feels like it's closing off and I know I'm going to cry. I shake my head at him, push him, and run out the tent. I run to our ship and sit on the ground and watch the repair men fix it. Tears burn as they make streams down my cheeks.

I hear footsteps approach me, "Go away!" I yell igniting flames in my fists.

"It's me," Iroh says. He sits down next to me and hands me a cup of tea.

I wipe the tears off my face and accept the cup. "Thank you Iroh. I'm sorry about what I said in there."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Then again he deserves you an apology as well."

I sniffle and take a sip of the warm stuff. "It's just…I love him _so_ much I would do _anything_ to protect him. I can't bare the thought of watching him get burned again. I know he's strong, but is he strong enough?"

Iroh sets down his cup of tea and sighs, "You were right about what you told him. My nephew is very prideful. Pride isn't necessary a bad thing, but when you have too much of it, it can take control of your entire life. If someone tries to tell him otherwise, his prideful ego takes over. He doesn't mean what he says. I know he thinks you're the bravest woman in the world, and he doesn't really think I'm the laziest man in the Fire Nation. But then his pride gets in the way again and he can't find a way to apologize. But I know he loves you more than he's loved anyone before and I could see it in his eyes how terrible he felt for calling you a coward."

I turn my head and glance at our tent, "What's he doing in there?"

The old man shrugs, "I imagine he's meditating, but I don't know for sure."

"Did he send you out here?"

Iroh shakes his head, "No I told him to let me talk to you first. I figured you could use some tea."

I let out a small laugh, "Talking to you always makes me feel better."

Iroh laughs as well, "Sharing tea and helping people is one of my favorite hobbies."

* * *

The sun begins to set, and I make my way to the courtyard alone. I see Zuko standing with Iroh at one end. I walk up to him and before I can say anything he hugs me tight.

"I didn't mean what I said."

I hold back more tears, "I know. Neither did I."

Zuko releases me and cups my cheek, "I love you, I really _really_ do."

I pull his lips to mine and when I pull away I say, "I love you more. Be safe out there okay?"

Zuko nods, "I've got this."

Iroh hugs Zuko, "Remember your basics."

Zuko nods and Iroh and I walk away.

I quickly glance around and notice that Iroh and I are the only ones here to witness what happens.

Zhao looks at me and hollers, "Maybe after what you see today will change your mind."

I glare at him and flash him my middle finger.

Iroh chuckles and then the gong sounds.

Zuko began throwing blast after blast at Zhao, but Zhao effortlessly avoided and nullified all of his blasts. When Zuko stopped for a second to catch his breath, Zhao began pelting him with fire. Zuko managed to block them, but he was being pushed further and further back. Zhao stepped back and then used both fists to form a blast that knocked Zuko to the ground.

"Come on ponytail!" I shout at him with worry.

Zhao jumps in the air and forms a blast of fire directed straight at Zuko's face. I cling to Iroh's arm in fear, and to my relief Zuko rolls out of the way. Zuko rises with a kicking flourish and knocks Zhao from his stance. Zuko begins to shoot a series of low attacks causing Zhao to retreat, finishing him with a jet of fire from a full body kick.

For a second I thought Zuko was going to kill Zhao, but instead he throws a blast of fire to the right of his face.

"I won't hold back next time you get in my way," Zuko announces standing proudly. He turns and gleams at me, but I'm not smiling back. Zhao has risen and throws a blast of fire straight at Zuko's back.

I shout his name, but Iroh puts a hand up and stops the flame. Zuko turns from me back to Zhao outraged. I grab his arm stopping him from fighting Zhao anymore.

Iroh shakes his head, "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in his defeat? Even in exile my nephew is more _honorable_ than you'll ever be."

We turn around to leave, but Iroh stops once more, "And thank you for the tea. It was delicious."

Once we've left the courtyard Zuko looks at his uncle, "Did you mean what you said back there?"

Iroh smiles back, "Of course, I told you ginseng tea is my favorite."

Zuko makes a faint smile and laces his fingers with mine.

* * *

Once we got back to the harbor our ship was fully repaired so we set sail. After we eat a celebratory meal, we all go to bed. Zuko and I celebrate on our own and we just stay in his bed undressed afterwards.

"I told you I could do it," he says tracing my jaw line with his callused hand.

"I knew you could. I just didn't know if you could without getting hurt." I say staring into his golden eyes.

"You're always so worried about me."

I hold his hand against my cheek, "Because you're always in danger. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you again."

Zuko smiles and kisses me on the forehead, "You'd take care of me."

"You're right. But what if you get killed?"

"I'm not going to get killed Kasai. I promise."

I pull his face towards mine and kiss his warm lips.

* * *

"Where's Zuko?" Iroh asks me.

I swing my blade at the practice dummy, "He's meditating in his room, why?"

"I have to inform him about the whereabouts of the Avatar."

"Oh!" I slice the dummy's head with joy. "Do we know where he is?"

Iroh strokes his beard, "See that's the problem. We have no idea where he is. There have been multiple sightings but he's impossible to track. I have a map if you want to see."

I shake my head, "I'm good. Zuko's not going to be happy."

Iroh sighs, "I know."

* * *

"I thought you'd be angrier."

Zuko shrugs pelting me with fireballs that I quickly block. "He's clearly a master of evasive maneuvering. But he's got to stop at some point."

"What makes you say that?" I grunt hurling fire at him.

"When we were battling he didn't use much waterbending nor did he use firebending. I can't say much about earthbending because there was no earth for him to bend. He hasn't mastered all the elements yet, those hundred years he spent hiding didn't do him any good. So I figure he's got to stop once he finds a water bending master." Zuko explains dodging my fire balls.

"What about that girl he's traveling with? She's a water bender."

"She clearly wasn't a master though; they're probably searching for one now. I figure he's on the move trying to throw us off guard, but it won't work."

"So your plan is to wait until he settles down?"

"Yes, and hopefully we'll receive news before he is able to train too much."

A bell rings signaling lunch hour, "Come on; let's eat!" I say with a smile.

Our chef brings us a platter of grilled fish, "You won't believe the news Prince Zuko! These fish came from Kyosi Island, and the merchant I got them from said the Avatar himself was there!"

Zuko's eyes widen and he glances from the chef, to me, to Iroh. "Thank you for this information! Instruct the captain to head there immediately."

"That was quicker than I expected," I give Zuko a laugh.

Zuko smirks at me, "We're going to catch the Avatar."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you guys so much for all the feedback! If you haven't followed, favorited, or left a review already please do! It means a lot! I'll have the next chapter up asap!**


End file.
